Frost And Save Face
by NeverFall1ng
Summary: A little time to himself was precisely what he needed. His Asgardian skin felt too tight and the refugee ship too crowded. The little drafty cargo bay was the perfect place to stretch his limbs and explore his Jötunn powers— He should have checked that it was empty.


_A/N_

This is a sequel to "Peeling Back Pale Masks" and "Frost and Save Face." You don't have to read those first but it wouldn't hurt. ;P

I also feel I should warn you, there's a lot of not-so-nice things said and done throughout this story. No one in this is 100% a saint, least of all Loki. So, warnings for racism and intersexphobia apply.

* * *

 _Five months..._

Loki slouched at the plexiglass table, head on his fist, staring down the grimy wall opposite. The incessant drone of voices lulled him into a state of meditative irritation.

"Loki!"

"What?" He didn't look at Thor. He was tired of looking at Thor. He was tired of listening to Thor. When would the oaf stop talking?

"Pay attention!"

"I am paying attention."

"Then what did I just say?" Thor stood at the head of the council room, hands braced against the table and framed by the arched windows behind. The overheads drizzled him in an impersonal blue glow, washing out his usual gold and red.

"Pay attention," Loki drawled.

Thor growled, Valkyrie snorted, and Heimdall said nothing as he stood by the windows, gazing at the stars beyond.

"Loki!"

"Oh!" Korg cut in, interrupting Thor's rising anger. "I get it! Because that _is_ what you just said. Very clever!"

"Thank you," Loki drawled.

 _Five months._

Five ruddy months adrift in Yggdrasil's branches and seven more before they would reach Midgard. They had cut to one third rations two months ago, half rations three weeks ago. Each time Thor had announced the bad news, the Asgardian populace had born it without complaint, jaws set and heads held high. Their actions betrayed their stoicism, however, with the number of violent altercations rising with their hunger. And the less said of the Sakaarans the better. If things continued as they were, he suspected things might turn deadly.

At least then they'd have fewer mouths to feed…

"Look," Valkyrie said, leaning back in her chair. "We can plan as much as we want. Fact is, as soon as we dock all of our planning's going to be shit."

"You don't know that," Thor argued. "If we can just-"

"I do know that," she said, "because Vertex is an unlicensed station filled with the dickheads all the other slum stations kicked out."

"Which is precisely why we need a plan!" Thor pounded his fist on the table, the impact bouncing his stylus to the floor.

"Oh, I'll get that," the Kronon said, fumbling for the lost instrument. Thor ignored him.

"Vertex is our last hope," Thor continued. "If they, too, are uncaring to our plight, then we will have nothing. We haven't enough fuel to reach the next port and certainly not enough supplies. If we fail now," Thor paused, drumming up the drama for his next words. "Asgard will die."

Loki rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Damnit, Loki! This is serious!"

"Yes, you've mentioned."

"Well," Valkyrie spoke over the rising hum of Thor's anger, the static beginning to stand his hair on end. "I can tell you right now they won't be happy to see us. These aren't the sort who're keen on kings and rule. In fact, I'd describe them as fans of treason and regicide."

"Oh," Korg hummed. He'd given up on retrieving the stylus. "Might not be a good idea to send Thor down, then, yeah? Him being King and all?"

Thor scrubbed his hands over his face, forgetting his new eyepatch. Heimdall spoke up as Thor fumbled to replace his eyewear.

"The king should remain on board. I look upon the station now. There are no Æsir within its halls and many races who view Asgard unfavorably. King Thor will be recognized and he will be met with hostility."

Thor sighed. "So what do you suggest?"

"Do not send any Às crew members to bargain at port. We must send a representative of another race."

Everyone's eyes flicked to Korg, sitting hunched in a chair too small for his notable size.

"Oh, me?" He placed a hand on his chest. "I'd be honored."

"No." Loki finally sat up, called to action in the face of such stupidity. "If we send the Kronan on our behalf he'll trade all of our worldly goods for a bag of beans."

"Well," Korg said, "I don't think one bag'll be enough for everyone, but you're the boss!"

Loki swept his hand towards the rock creature, mouth a thin line. _'See?'_

"Shoot." Valkyrie leant back still further in her seat, plunking her boots on the table. "If only we had another big, blue lout famed for his negotiation skills and with a history of dealing with the scourge of the realms…"

Korg frowned at the table. "Yeah, that would be nice."

Thor and Valkyrie were now staring at Loki and he didn't care for it. Loki turned a withering glare on the warrior woman. They'd been training together for near a month, exploring his Jötunn abilities. That did not mean he would allow her to discuss his other form in polite company.

Thor, for once sensing the need for diplomacy, hedged, "perhaps you could cast an illusion? Take on the guise of a Vanr?"

Heimdall spoke up, "the Vanir would be unwelcome as well."

"Then… perhaps an elf-?"

"Oh, shut up!" Loki snapped. "I'll get your ruddy supplies."

Thor sighed again, this time in relief. "Thank you, Brother."

"You can thank me with double rations. When do we arrive?"

"Three hours," Heimdall said, eyes still trained on the stars.

"Great," Loki drawled.

"Oh, fantastic! I'll pack a picnic," Korg said, grinning brightly. "I know a lovely recipe for tarts. Course, I'll have to improvise, us not having any brakenstone or, well, much of anything really."

"You're not coming," Loki snapped.

"Well, of course I'm coming! Miek, too. You heard what Ms. Valkyrie said, that place is dangerous. Can't have you going down there all by yourself. What if something happened? If someone bopped you on the head or the like?" He gasped, "what if you got kidnapped? I'd never forgive meself if you didn't come back."

Loki's expression grew sour, then more so as he caught Thor trying to hide a creeping grin.

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Yup!" Korg said. "Because you'll have me an Miek at your side! Always there, stuck like burrs!"

"Yes," Thor choked out, his cheeks red and voice tight. "That sounds like an excellent plan, Korg! I'm sure you'll do a wondrous job keeping my little brother safe."

Now Valkyrie was snorting, too, and Loki swore even Heimdall was fighting back a smirk.

"Fantastic!" Korg said, clapping his hands. He rose from the table, his chair giving a sad groan as he stood. "I'll go get Miek. See you in three, Mr. Loki!"

"It's Prince Loki you-" Loki shouted after him, but the Kronan was already gone. He continued under his breath, "you igneous idiot."

* * *

"You've got the trade list?"

"Yes, Thor."

"And the supply list?"

"I'm not an idiot."

"Yes, of course, I'm just-" Thor heaved a great sigh, his shoulders slumping. "There is so much that could go wrong."

Loki took pity on the young king. Grasping Thor's arm in one hand, his cheek in the other, Loki caught his brother's gaze with his own. "It will be fine, Thor. There's no one better in all the realms to bargain on your behalf."

Thor let out a tight laugh, nodding. "True." His expression turned serious. "But no gambling!"

"So quick to judge!" Loki laughed, stepping back. "I could get us everything we need for free-"

"No," Thor poked Loki in the chest, "gambling."

"As you wish," Loki said, hands raised.

Around them, Æsir and Sakaaran crew members worked to prepare for trade. Anything nonessential and with some worth had been moved into the loading bay, ready to be bartered for food, water, and fuel. They waited only for the go-ahead from Vertex to dock.

"All set, Mr. Loki, Mr. King!" Korg trotted into the loading bay, Valkyrie at his side, Miek bouncing on his back. They hadn't the equipment to fix the Sakaaran's prosthetics, so Korg had rigged up a harness for the sluggy creature. It squeaked joyfully, knives flashing in the bay's flickering light.

"Ah, my friends! You're just in time!" Thor said, enthusiastically.

"Yippie," Loki said, less enthusiastically.

"Had to make sure we had everything for the trip," Korg said, rummaging through a large bag slung from one shoulder. "Money. Extra shopping bags. Water bottles. Snacks. Booties, in case Miek gets cold." Miek thrilled at this, waving its many legs. "Mittens, in case you get cold." Korg held up what appeared to be hand-knitted, yellow gloves. "And a map of Vanaheim, because you never know."

"That's…" Thor searched for something to say. "Good. Very good. I'm glad you are planning ahead."

Korg beamed.

"Heimdall sends word from the bridge," Valkyrie said, stepping forward. "We're cleared to dock." She turned to eye Loki, still in his Às form. "Where's your costume?"

"I'll change when the rabble clears out," he said, jerking his chin towards the deckhands.

"Aww, you shy?" Valkyrie cooed, poking him in the ribs. "You shy? Are you?"

"Quit it. Quit it!" He batted her hands away, but Valkyrie didn't let up, drawing him into a slapping match.

"All right, enough," Thor said, positioning himself between the two. He gained a slap from either side for his efforts. Thor raised his voice for the rest of the bay, "everyone out! We're ready to dock!"

The deckhands secured their cargo and filtered out, avoiding the large double doors to the left. Hulk had taken up residence there, in the main cargo bay, and few wished to brave his presence.

"Better?" Thor asked, turning to Loki, but his brother merely stood with arms crossed. "What?"

"I said I'd change when the rabble cleared."

Thor scanned the empty bay, then noticed Loki's gaze stayed firmly on him. "What, me? I've seen you shift thousands of times!"

Loki merely narrowed his eyes.

"I told you he's shy," Valkyrie said, her grin mocking.

"No worries," Korg said. "I understand. We'll just turn around, yeah?" He did so, Miek swinging around on his back to now face the group. It wiggled it's arms.

Thor threw up his hands, shaking his head. "Fine! Do as you wish. Come," he waved Valkyrie to follow as he moved to leave, but she remained.

"Oh," Loki said. "She's not rabble."

Thor glanced between the two, both wearing smirks designed to needle. He gave up, turning for the door. "Children, the both of you."

"Later, your highness!" Valkyrie called. She received a rude gesture in return. Laughing, she turned back to Loki. "You're such an ass."

"Mm," he agreed, watching the bay doors close behind his brother. To be honest, he hadn't demanded privacy merely to vex Thor. Though his brother knew of Loki's origins, he'd never seen the truth of it with his own eyes. Blue skin, red eyes, curving horns, it was not a pretty sight.

Thor had been… distant, since discovering the truth. Granted, much of that could be attributed to their disastrous fight on the Bifrost. And their disastrous fight on Midgard. And then that disastrous fight on Svartalfheim. And perhaps the disastrous fights in the palace, Sakaar, and then the Bifrost again. But still.

It wasn't just that. Thor was very open about his displeasure with Loki's actions these past few years. Loudly and vocally open. This was different. This was the furtive glances Thor sent his way when Jötunheim was mentioned in casual conversation, the way his laughter at Giant Jokes cut off halfway through, the way he choked and backtracted when he'd said he was glad Loki was wearing green again because blue wasn't his color.

At that last one, Loki had been caught between laughing at Thor's embarrassment and punching his nose in.

"Right," Valkyrie slapped Loki between the shoulderblades. He fought not to stumble under the blow. "Shit or get off the pot. We're almost docked.

Loki sighed, but began shifting his form. It was getting easier, flitting between his familier Às skin and Jötunn. It had been difficult, at first, after removing Odin's charm. His body hadn't wanted to return to the false form he'd worn for so many years. But with Valkyrie's help, he'd found a balance, allowing him to walk as an Às during the day and rest as a Jötunn in the evening.

(He hadn't asked for her help and she hadn't asked if he wanted it. She simply thrusted it upon him as one assigned chores to a child.)

He let out a shaky breath and eyed the doorway Thor had disappeared through. Standing here, exposed, where any Às might wonder through… It was difficult.

"What's this?" Valkyrie demanded, gesturing to Loki's garments.

"What?" he asked. He'd magicked his tunic and boots to storage (this form quickly grew too warm under too many layers) and lain an illusion over his britches. He now appeared to wear the leather kilts he'd seen the Jötnar sport on Thor's poorly thought out voyage to Jötunheim. It was more… revealing then he'd like, but he was certain he'd gotten the details correct.

"You look like a royal guard. What the fuck would the king's retinue be doing in a middle of a nowhere slum-station?"

"Uh-" He waved his hands, unsure. He hadn't realized an unadorned kilt could count as a uniform.

"Here," she said. "Add a few layers. Put some colored trim, red or orange, along here and here. Think something between Northern Midgard and Uthflur Dwarf."

He adjusted the illusion as she instructed, making it longer and less plain, incorporating tassels and layered cloths. A pouch hung from his hips, a woven armband about his biceps, a necklace of hack-silver. Eventually the Valkyrie nodded.

"All right," she said, looking him over." You look… not terrible."

Loki huffed.

"I think you look quite striking!" Korg said. He'd turned back around and was now smiling at Loki's new look. "Though, if you're going for Frost Giant, you might want to go a bit taller. They are giants, after all."

Loki growled. "This isn't an illusion, this is my natural form."

Though Loki was taller as a Jötunn than an Às, he was still noticeably shorter than the average Giant. Loki suspected he stood a head above Thor now, though he was disappointed to note, not quite as tall as the Kronan.

"Oh," Korg blinked. "Is that why you were embarrassed to change before?"

"No, I was-"

"Well, don't worry!" The Kronan continued over Loki's denials. "I won't judge! I'm short myself. It's true! Most Kronan are a good 7'11", or even 8 foot. But I'm only 7'10". My cousins never let me live it down."

Loki grit his teeth and turned to Valkyrie. "Must he come?"

She laughed and slapped him on the arm.

* * *

Loki, Korg, and Miek stepped from the gangway onto the station's docks. The sounds and smells of hundreds of different species spilled over them in a miasma of colors, shouting, and bustling barter. Valkyrie, being Às (uncouth and boorish, but Às), remained behind. She shouted a final 'be good!' before slapping the control panel to her right, the ship's gangway sliding back into place, a wall between the Asgardians and this crime-ridden slum.

The dockyard stretched for countless stories above and below, ships of all sizes and colors anchored to the many docks snaking from the mainway. The S.S. Asgard, being a fairly large vessel, was moored towards the farther reaches, close to the atmospheric barrier. Ships passed through the enormous forcefield, bringing illicit goods to and from the harbor.

Loki had been to interstellar trading posts before, but those had either been properly licensed or were much smaller. He'd never set foot in one so large that flaunted its lawlessness so proudly. He passed crates of Boverik Reeds, smuggled Lotherian pottery, a dozen Chesking Spitter cubs bound and headed for market. Heimdall was right to advise caution, Asgard had restricted or outlawed many of these goods and services and strictly enforced such measures throughout the Nine Realms. Undoubtedly, an Às setting foot on Vertex Station would quickly… disappear.

But Loki gained only a few odd glances here and there, which he attributed more to his unusual retinue (and perhaps his short stature) than his race. While the Jötnar were citizens of the Nine Realms, it was well known they were reluctant citizens.

Loki lead them through the docks, dodging multi-limbed deckhands and sparking maintenance drones. The markets were further in, towards the center of the spindle-shaped station. It wasn't difficult to find, a steady flow of goods and merchants lead them through crowded corridors and packet elevators. Navigating the traffic was irritating, carts ran over toes, implike Gublings presented a tripping hazard as they darted between legs, and brutish Argots trundled through the crowd like slow moving avalanches. Loki's preferred method of moving through such crowds— dodging and weaving with the occasional application of an elbow or two— didn't work as well with his new height, and he found himself getting shoved and pushed this way and that. Korg, though, had no such difficulty, pressing through the hubbub with a jolly stride. Loki fell back to walk in the rock monster's wake.

Eventually the stream of people and creatures poured into the market halls. Stalls and booths cluttered the corridors, selling everything from herbs to explosives. They passed a tent selling spices that tickled Loki's nose unpleasantly, another with devices designed to pick locks. Korg commented on the sights with an easy smile, pointing at odds and ends he thought Miek might enjoy. Miek babbled something that the Alltongue had trouble translating, but it seemed to have to do with articulated rotors.

Loki peered over the Kronan's shoulder, avoiding Miek's folded knives, scanning the stalls. He tapped his companion and raised his voice over the market's chatter. "Over there, the booth of wires!" He pointed.

"Right away, Boss!"

Loki talked his way from booth to stall to cloistered counter, overselling Asgard's junk and undercutting merchants' wares. He focused on foodstuffs first, then medical supplies, then items for maintenance and repairs. Thor had been quite adamant he barter for fuel, too, but Loki saved that for last. Though tricky, he was confident he could use the Tesseract to recharge the ship's fusion cells. He couldn't do it too often, or take too long, less he gain the attention of… Well, best not to think of it. But there wasn't any way he could get everything on Thor's list AND fuel. He wasn't curtained he'd be able to secure even all the food they'd need. No, Loki would draw up a fake contract for 'supercharged cells' and present it to his brother with a smile.

He'd just finished trading some rare Asgardian scrolls (actually air duct maintenance manuals, but the Kivik merchant was unlikely to know Sakaaran script from Asgardian), and was arranging to meet the merchant at the docks that evening when a shout rang out behind him.

"Oy! Ya blue bastard!"

Loki turned to find an entourage of seven Ergons glaring at him. Scarlet skinned and fang-mouthed with a mane of black spines shivering along their broad shoulders, the Ergons were not a pleasant race to look upon and even less pleasant to deal with. The crowd of shoppers, wanting not to be caught in their wrath, drew away from the armed and snarling group.

"Not here, not here!" The Kivik merchant pleaded, but no one was paying her attention.

"Where's my money?" The largest of the Ergons stepped forward, his golden eyes locked on Loki's own.

"You know these fellows?" Korg asked.

"No," Loki said, eyeing the ruddy brutes. He'd never seen them before.

"They seem to know you."

"They're mistaken."

Loki addressed the Ergons. "I've no quarrel with you. Be gone."

"Bo gone, it says," the leader growled, shaking the spines along his back so they clattered and clicked. "We go nowhere until you pay. With money, or with blood." It hefted a rifle, mismatched tubing running the gun's length, gas canisters slotted into its side.

Loki felt ice begin to collect along his arms and hands in response to his quickening pulse. He tried to tamp it down. Energy could neither be created nor destroyed, and Jötnar 'created' cold by leaching heat from their surroundings. Forming too much ice here, in the muggy market, would overheat his core.

"You know," Korg said, "this seems like some kind of misunderstanding. Maybe we could talk it out? Over tea?"

"How about," the Ergon said, yanking a lever on his weapon, "over barbecue."

A gout of flame burst from the nozzle, aimed for Loki's chest. Loki, though, had plenty of experience with fire, both using it and defending against it. The sorcerer stepped to the side, drawing the flames in a curving arch past his person, where they fell upon the Kivik's stall. Loki had used this method of redirection countless times, the heat of the fire dancing along his palms. Of course, those times he'd been in his Às skin. Now, though, his Jötunn flesh drew the heat into itself like a sponge, searing his palms.

Korg flung himself into the Ergon's side, knocking the flamethrower askew. Shoppers screamed as the flames washed over the crowd. The other Ergons jumped to their leader's aid, pulling curved blades on the larger Kronan. Miek raised its own knives, slashing from Korg's back as the Kronan spun and punched.

Loki felt as if he'd scraped the skin of his hands clean off, the lighter blue of his palms now an ugly mottled purple. Casting with his fingers so wounded would be near impossible. Loki held them close to his chest. The heat of the burning stall behind him was overpowering and the smoke of melting plastics stung his eyes.

One of the Ergons broke from the fight with Korg, its knives flashing in the firelight. Loki, his hands useless, was forced to dodge, but the scarlet thug corralled him towards the scalding stall. The Ergon raised its blades, ready to drive them under Loki's ribs, but Loki delivered a kick to the creature's knee, folding it with a crunch. The Ergon stumbled forward with a howl and, without thought, Loki headbutted it in the snout, driving the bone into its skull. It crumpled to the floor, twitching.

That… worked rather well. Perhaps these horns weren't mere decoration.

The leader was bringing its rifle around again, waiting for a clear shot on Korg. Loki hunched forward and, with a yell, charged. He slammed into the creature skull first, bone against thick muscle. The Ergon, even heavier than his bulky frame appeared, didn't go down, though he did stumble. The Ergon grabbed Loki about the shoulders, one armed, and tried to throw him off, but Loki twisted and caught some scarlet flesh with the point of a horn.

The creature screeched, digging claws into Loki's collar bone, and Loki responded by gauging at its yellow eye. Battle-fogged, he'd forgotten the burns on his hands, and they sung with pain as the skin peeled against the Ergon's ridged face. The pain drew frost to his skin, though, and the Ergon screeched again as frostbite bloomed wherever it still touched his Jötunn hide.

It released Loki and stumbled back, Loki himself falling to his knees. Korg flung his fists through the remaining Ergons, Miek slicing anything that came within reach. Two of the brutes lay dead on the market floor, trampled beneath stomping feet.

Loki pushed himself to stand, panting in the overwhelming heat, drawing energy to his fingers. He wouldn't be able to cast anything complicated, nor wield a weapon, but he could throw bolts of force if nothing else.

A booming shout shook the combatants and suddenly a wave of ice cut through the melee, spearing an Ergon and trapping another. Korg grabbed a third by the head, slamming it face first into the floor and leaving it to twitch. The Ergons' leader stood alone, blinking against frostbitten eyelids and waving its flamethrower between Loki and this new threat.

A Frost Giant, a properly giant Giant, stood a dozen feat away. Its head was shaved and its gray horns curved flush with its skull, much like those Loki had faced on Jötunheim. Its clothes, though, were different, a kilt of black and tan and a single-shouldered drape with yellow frey along the edges. It snarled, stalking towards the Ergon.

"You," the Ergon said, stumbling back.

"Me," the Jötunn growled. It stood head and shoulders over the Ergon, dwarfing even Korg as it strode by.

"You owe us money! You- I came to collect! I-"

"A fortnight."

"What?"

"I was to pay you in a fortnight."

"Yes! Yes! Four nights!" The Ergon shouted, jabbing a finger at the Giant's sternum. "And it has been eight nights! You owe us!"

"A fortnight means two," the Giant held up two fingers beneath the Ergon's quivering snout, "weeks. Not four nights."

"It- I, we-" the creature glanced about, unsure. "Does it?"

"Yup, it's true," Korg piped up, Miek squeaking in agreement."

"Ah." The Ergon still looked unsure but, taking in the wreckage of its crew, backed down. "Yes, fine. You've- you've six more nights then. Right."

The Giant turned its back on the Ergon, a throaty thrum of irritation rumbling through the air. It's blood red eyes fell on Loki. "The Station's enforcers will arrive shortly. You do not wish to be here when they do. Come."

The Jötunn turned back the way it came, the crowd parting for it.

"Aren't you coming?" Korg asked. He'd made to follow the Jötunn, but paused when he noticed Loki's hesitation.

Loki glanced around, taking in the fire, angry stall owners, glaring crowd, and the barely restrained hostility of those Ergons not dead or dying.

It was a hard decision.

"Fine."

* * *

The Frost Giant lead them through back halls to the lower levels. Here, the old and worn craftsmanship of the station main gave way to to a haphazard patchwork of different metals, plastics, and exposed wiring. Clearly the remains of hundreds of scrapped ships, the lower levels were in turn drafty and broiling from one hallway to the next. Walkways creaked and pieces of the outer hull rattled ominously. Beings of various races huddled in alcoves or scuttled into dirty tents, eying the Giant wearily. What little law and order there may have been in the floors above clearly did not reach into this shanty town.

They entered a sizable room, dimly lit by a string of lights hung from the ceiling. A couple black and purple orcanoid beings lounged on stained pillows against one wall. They gurgled, blowing rings of smoke above their heads. The Frost Giant paid the aliens no mind as it passed, dropping its leather rucksack into an alcove in the room's far end.

Another Giant stood as they entered, shorter than the first, and slight of build. It's clothes were much like the first, but it wore its white hair long and braided and its horns formed a crownlike ridge along its hairline. Judging by its stature and gangly limbs, Loki figured it was an adolescent.

(And even still, it was taller than Loki!)

It's eyes landed on Loki with surprise. It composed itself before rushing to a pile of storage bins in the corner, digging through their contents. The larger Giant waved Loki and his companions in, settling onto the dusty mats lain upon the floor.

"I did not expect to see another Jötunn so far from home," it's voice rumbled through the room, mingling with the hum of distant engines.

"I am surprised as well." Loki stood with his arms folded in the small of his back, stance wide. The Jötnar hadn't been hostile so far, but Loki wouldn't let his guard slip.

Korg held no such reservations, folding to the floor opposite the Giant and slinging Miek off his back. The stubby Sakaaran stretched its pseudopods, squeaking.

"From where do you travel?" the Giant asked.

"Sakaar," Loki answered.

"Yes," Korg added, "we staged a rebellion! Overthrew the local government and everything!"

The Giant 'hmmed,' rubbing it's jaw in thought.

The younger Jötunn padded over, clutching some brightly colored packages. It spoke to the first (its father?) as it handed them out. "Those insect fellows we met in the canteen were from Sakaar." It settled next to its sire, popping its own packet open. Some sort of nutri-bar, apparently.

"Ah, yes. The trash planet."

"Yup," Korg said. "That's the one! I'm Korg, by the way. And this is Miek. And that's-"

"Loptr," Loki cut in.

"Oh," Korg blinked. "Is that how you say it? I've been saying it all wrong." He turned back to the Giants. "What about you guys?"

"Muthrun," the larger one said, touching its chest, then swept its hand to the younger. "Juri."

"Nice to meet ya," Korg smiled.

"And you," Murthrun nodded. "Tell me, Korg, where do you travel now?"

Korg looked about to answer, but Loki spoke first. "Away. Somewhere we can start over."

"Yup!" Korg unwrapped his food bar carefully. "We're stopping in here for supplies. It's a long trip to Midgard."

The Giants went still, gaze flickering from Korg to Loki. Loki did his best to keep his frustration from his face but the sealed nutri-bar popped open as his grip spasmed.

"Midgard?" The older Giant asked. "Are you sure that is wise?"

"It is one of several possibilities. And what of you?"

"We seek refuge as well," it said. "When were you last on Jötunheim?"

"Ah," Loki said, breaking off a chunk of the nutri-bar. It had a dusty smell to it. "Several years ago. And only briefly."

"Mm," the Giant nodded. "You are aware of Asgard's assault six years ago?"

"I had… heard of it."

"The capital was destroyed. The House of Vultnir seized on the chaos and declared Nuyina the new king. But those loyal to Helblindi would not bow. The war has been raging since. All the while, the planet falls further into ruin. Whatever weapon Asgard used to set the skies ablaze has hastened Jötunheim's fall. The ice rots beneath your feet, the lichenmoss eats through the forests and the waters grow foul. The elders pray for balance, but they are fools. There is no mercy to be found amongst the spirits."

"I bargained with the Dwarves for passage offworld through their trade routes, but there is no place for us in their forges. We have been trading our way from place to place since, until…" it waved a hand at their surroundings, the dingy air and meager accommodations. The Orcanoids giggled in the far corner, filling the room with their acrid smoke.

"Oh, that's horrible," Korg said. Miek agreed with a sad squeak. The Kronan perked up. "Why don't you come with us?"

"No!" Loki burst out, then softened his tone as their eyes turned to him. "Eh heh, that is, we would love to have you. Truly. But we've not enough supplies as it is. Two more mouths to feed, especially such… large mouths, we simply wouldn't be able to accommodate."

"Well, that's why we're here, isn't it?" Korg said. "To resupply!"

"Yes, and I've barely managed a month's worth of fare," Loki snarled, frustrated. "At this rate, we'll have to resort to cannibalism just to make it the next port, let alone anywhere habitable."

"I thought you had things in hand. Didn't you, Miek?" Korg turned to his companion, who gurgled.

The two Giants watched the exchange, Muthrun blank-faced, Juri with raised brows.

"Well what do you expect?" Loki demanded, pulling out the trade lists Thor had given him. "I'm pedaling junk! We're lucky I've secured as much as I have. Especially with the ridiculous prices these snakes are demanding! Do you have any idea what kind of-"

"How much do you need?" Muthrun asked.

"What?" Loki stopped his tirade to glance at the Giant.

"How much food do you need?"

"I—uh," There were two thousand seven hundred and eight Æsir on the ship, three hundred and forty nine Sakaarans, and one Hulk. Most of the Sakaarans ate less than the average Às, but the Hulk more than made up for any food saved that way. The average Asgardian could put away 10,000 calories of food per day but could subsist off about 3,500 if necessary.

Loki studied the nutria-bar he'd been given. It didn't list any nutritional facts but the writing was in Xandarian. Loki was fairly sure the Xandarians had a typical humanoid metabolism. Assuming one nutria-bar was meant to be a complete meal then an Às would need to consume about two per meal to meet their minimum caloric intake.

Two bars per meal at three meals per day times seven months times 3,0058 mouths…

Loki ticked off the numbers in his head and rounded up, "about Thirty eight million five hundred thousand of these bars. Or the nutritional equivalent."

"When do you depart?"

"Tomorrow morning."

The Giant nodded, tapping a finger to its lips. Loki waited as it thought.

"I can obtain a third of that. I need only five hours."

Loki raised his eyebrows, taking in the Jötnar's humble abode and meager belongings. "How?"

Muthrun smirked, the first time Loki had seen anything approaching a smile on its face. He wasn't sure he cared for it. "I have my ways."

"Oh, that's fantastic!" Korg enthused. "Isn't that fantastic, Miek?"

Miek squealed.

"And in return?" Loki knew what the Giant would demand, but asked anyways.

"Passage on your ship."

Loki nodded, thinking. One third of their provisions for, essentially, free. It was invaluable. Two and a half months of life, of three thousand people living to see a new home, the continuation of the Às race.

It was possible, just possible, Loki could secure the necessary provisions on his own, though he was certain he'd need to resort to a bit of gambling to do so. And while Loki had great confidence in his skills of chance and cheat, such things were never guaranteed. He could still sometimes feel needles in his lips when the weather changed…

But Frost Giants on their ship? And their ship chartered for Midgard to boot? Even if, somehow, no one was murdered on the way, Thor would never allow a Jötunn to step foot on his precious Earth. Hell, Loki wouldn't allow it! Asgard had chased the Giants off that planet once, they'd hardly invite them back in exchange for some lousy candy bars.

But, these Jötnar needn't know that. Get the supplies on board, shut the doors, and leave the filthy beasts raging on the docks. Yes. It was perfect! And he wasn't even gambling. Thor would be so proud. Ha!

"It is a deal," Loki said. He let his glee bleed through to brighten his smile.

"A deal," the Giant agreed, touching its chest and then its lips. Loki mimicked the gesture.

* * *

They had arranged to meet at the docks that evening. The Æsir had already been told to stay on the ship, to let the Sakaarans handle the loading and unloading of goods, but Loki returned early to make extra sure they stayed out of sight when the Jötnar came by. He'd rather not cause a scene until after all of the goods had been loaded and they were ready to depart.

By the time Loki had made his way back to the ship there was already a number of porters dropping off and picking up goods. Loki had to point out the 'special' items he had traded to the Sakaarans ("I know it's trash, but don't tell them that!"), and had to chase some overly helpful Æsir out of the cargo bay. (And he was not pleased that one of them had caught him in his Jötunn skin.)

He left instructions with the Sakaaran foreman to send word when the Jötnar arrived.

"And do not let them on this ship. Understood?"

The insectoid creature gurgled its assent and Loki left the loading bay, now in his Às skin and clothes, readying his report for Thor. His brother wasn't hard to find. Eager as he was to learn the details of Loki's excursion, Thor met him halfway to the conference room. Loki, puffing his chest, gave him the good news as they walked.

"I've secured enough fare to last us until Midgard and then some! Twenty three crates of various medical supplies, thirty seven crates of clothing in different sizes, a few pallets of spare parts, those maintenance tools Krilgik requested—including a brand new plasma drill—and even one hundred and fifty crates of bedding supplies!"

Thor was beaming. "And fuel?"

Loki pulled a small envelope from his pocket with a flourish and presented it to Thor.

"Ignoriant Supercharged Energy Cells?" Thor read.

"The very best this side of the galaxy." Loki would sneak into the engine room later and see to their 'installation.'

Thor laughed and drew Loki into a hug. Loki protested, squirming in his brother's grip, though not with much conviction.

Back in the conference room, Loki detailed his haul more thoroughly for the gathered men and women. They would need to divvy up things such as bedding and clothing based on need. Many of the crew had only the one set of clothes and most were using packing material as bedding. Loki had also gotten some luxury goods, such as sweets and fresh fruit, and those things would be carefully rationed.

It had been nearly two hours when a Saakarn crew member burst into the room, panting.

"Loki, sir!"

"What is it?" Loki asked, the hair on the back of his neck prickling as he took in the creature's flustered appearance.

"I'm sorry," the creature said, "but the Kronan let them in."

Loki's stomach dropped.

"Let who in?" Thor asked.

"Nothing to worry about," Loki assured him with a smile. "A couple unsavory merchants. I'll deal with them."

Thor sighed as Loki got up to leave. "What have you done?"

"I got your bloody supplies, is what I've done," Loki snapped. "So shove off whilst I do my job." And he swept out the door, the Sakaaran at his heels.

"Where are they?" Loki demanded.

The Sakaaran lead the way. They came upon Korg, Miek, and the two Jötnar in the lower halls. The Kronan was walking slowly, pointing things out as they went. Several Æsir watched from a distance, clearly in the process of moving supplies from the loading bay to elsewhere in the ship, but afraid to brave passing the two Giants to do so. The Giants, for their part, looked no less uncomfortable. The younger held its rucksack close to its chest, as if the dirty leather might offer some protection.

Muthrun, though; Loki was concerned about that one. It had to hunch to fit in the corridor, but it stood with its hands flexing by its sides. Its expression almost seemed blank, but Loki had seen such a look before. Eyes just a bit too wide, jaw clenching and nostrils flared. It was the look of a cornered beast waiting for the time to bolt… or strike.

"And here's another broom closet. We've got a lot of those-"

"Korg!"

The Giants started at Loki's yell and it took a moment for them to recognize him in his Às form. The younger one greeted him with a grin that was, frankly, far too excited considering the situation, but Muthrun's expression turned to one of tampered horror as Loki drew near.

"Oh, hello, Lopti!" Korg waved at Loki's approach.

"Korg," Loki snarled, grabbing the Kronan's arm. "May I speak with you a moment?"

"Certainly!" He said, and let Loki guide him away from the two Giants. "Be back in a jiffy," he called over his shoulder.

Loki stopped at a junction further down, keeping the Jötnar in sight. Three Æsir stood to the side, staring at the intruders. Loki ordered them away before turning on the stone simpleton.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

"Well, I'm showing them around the ship, then to their rooms. Figured they could stay with the big guy since they're, you know, big too. You don't think Mr. Hulk will mind, do you? Having roommates?"

"I think the beast would mind very much. More to the point, I mind! I won't have those things on my ship!"

"But, you invited them."

"It was a trick, I lied."

Korg and Miek gasped.

"Frost Giants are dangerous, treaturious beasts! They'd as soon kill you as greet you. Letting them our vessel is asking for a massacre."

Korg frowned, looking torn. "I don't know, Mr. Lopti. They seem like decent enough fellows to me." He turned and waved to the Jötnar, who watched them intently. The younger one waved back.

Loki spat, "It's been well established that you're an idiot."

Miek gave an incredulous meep and Korg crossed his arms, rocky skin scraping as he did so. "Now there's no need to use names."

Loki growled. "You will get those beasts off my-"

"Lacky!" Valkyrie's voice cut through their hissed conversation as she strode past them. "Look at you, making friends."

"Brunnhild!" He ducked around the Kronan to catch up with her.

"That's my name!" She agreed, then addressed the Jötnar. "And how about you two?"

The younger Giant looked to its companion, but the elder didn't seem inclined to speak, so it answered instead. "I am Juri. This is my dame, Muthrun."

"Nice to meet you," Valkyrie said, grinning. Juri returned her smile with a tentative one of its own but Muthrun continued with its wide eyed glare.

"Brunnhilde," Loki said, grabbing her shoulder, "this is- that is to say-"

"Don't worry," she said, pulling him into a one armed hug, though 'hug' wasn't an aggressive enough description of the embrace. "I'm not gonna kill them."

Muthrun hissed.

"Ah-hah!" loki laughed nervously, pulling himself out of her grip. "That's… good. These two fine fellows helped us secure our food supplies for the trip. In fact, I was just about to go look it over with them." If he could get them to the loading bay perhaps he could trick them outside.

But they didn't move.

"It's all there," Muthrun spoke.

"Yes," Juri said, "though our ways of obtaining it did not go unnoticed. It would be wise to depart soon."

Oh. Oh! This was perfect. Loki could use their dishonesty as an excuse to have them removed from the ship.

"Are you saying you stole it?" Loki gasped, hand to his heart.

"We… redirected it," Juri smirked.

Loki shook his head, eyes sad and shoulders slumped. "Oh dear, oh-" he choked on his words as Valkyrie slapped his back with a loud 'HA!'

"I like them already! Hey, you!" She pointed at a deckhand, still watching from down near the bay doors. "Make sure everything's inside! We leave in twenty! And you two, follow me. Let's find you a place to bunk, ya?"

The younger Giant followed her eagerly, Korg falling into step, too. Muthrun was less enthusiastic. It leveled Loki a look as they turned the corner, a look that boded ill for Agard's second prince.

Shit.


End file.
